


Chained【无授翻】

by piaona



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaona/pseuds/piaona
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Chained【无授翻】

Draco Malfoy从沉夜中苏醒的时候，发现自己被牢牢地拴在床上。 

他看了看自己被锁住的手脚，心里泛起微妙的好奇，他回忆着今天发生过什么，事情为什么变成了这样？

他刚吃过晚饭就上床睡觉了，他最近一直睡不好，所以在喝了粥和南瓜汁之后他就...

哦，大概是这个原因吧，粥和南瓜汁混起来喝可能会产生某些有毒物质，导致他产生了幻觉，做起了春梦？ 

或许可以向斯莱特林的其他学生兜售粥混果汁？这会是不错的魔药。Draco想起他曾经还看见过Crabble和Goyle啃木屑呢，嗯，新事业的前景相当乐观。

哈，这就算解决了。他懒得去想这个致幻药物的产物，，试着坐起来，铁链随着动作叮当作响。好吧，这也没什么的，他之前也做过奇怪的幻梦——Blaise Zabini和他的巧克力蛋糕一起下地狱吧！

“有人吗？”他叫道，“打扰啦！Where is the sex？”

黑暗中传来一声闷笑。

“别着急，Malfoy。”有人故意拖着难听的长调对他说，“我刚刚在拉窗帘。”

哈，从没做过这种梦呢！Draco脑海里的观众们大声的鼓掌。

“你太客气啦，古怪的梦中情人。”Draco说。 

又是一下被哽住的声音。

Draco突然觉得有些不妙，要知道，他对粥汁的效力一无所知，现在谁都有可能站在黑暗里。也许Millicent Bulstrode，难道是Crabble？ Golye？！

上苍保佑！！！

“能来点光吗？”他弱弱地问道，他可不想噩梦成真，看到Crabble或Golye朝他扑过来。

“你想要什么都可以。”

那人低声念到“荧光闪烁”，然后一根杖尖发光的魔杖飞过来，正好落到Draco床头的水晶花瓶里。

“好准，”他赞叹道，完全放下心来了，因为即使在梦中，Crabble和Golye也绝对蠢得像吸了大烟的公牛。 

“谢谢表扬，我练了好久。”

微弱的光线下Draco看到Harry·Potter正懒洋洋地靠在墙上盯着他，穿着皮衣。Draco仔细打量着眼前这个大难不死的男孩，他的黑发并没有像往常一样湿漉漉的缠在脸上闪着光，他居然还戴着眼镜，这种情况真的少见。 

当然，毕竟往常的梦一开始的时候Harry就是全裸的了，戴着眼镜会很没有逻辑不是吗，就算是梦也该显得符合常理。 

无论怎样，他的皮肤还是光滑的，打魁地奇比赛练出的肌肉泛着蜂蜜般的光泽，大块皮肤从皮衣的深V和紧身皮裤的洞洞中透出来，他就那样懒洋洋地靠在墙上，下唇看上去很丰满，还有点颤抖。 

他太带劲了，Draco脑子里飞快地盘算着。

“好吧，”Draco说，“干我，就现在。”

Harry慌乱的眨了眨眼，“我...嗯...什么？”

Draco翻了个白眼。“拜托，我正被拴着呢，我完全知道接下来会发生什么。你会变得力气很大，身体会很热，你会把我狠狠按在床上然后为所欲为。快别愣着了，动起来！”

Harry又眨了眨眼，喉结滑动了一下，脸上泛起红晕。 

哇哦，这个梦真的很逼真啊，他不得不给粥汁点赞好评。

“Malfoy——”

“Draco”他心不在焉地纠正道。 

“Draco，”Harry又脸红了，“我得跟你说个事儿。”

Draco心里警铃狂响， “你不会突然变成McGonagall教授对我挥鞭子吧？！”他快吓晕过去了。

“什么鬼？”

“我做过一些很奇怪的梦，”Draco说，又急忙强调道，“是噩梦！噩梦！”

“Draco，这不是——”Harry停顿了一下，突然怀疑地说，“McGonagall教授？你梦见过McGonagall教授？”

“Potter，拜托，我整个青春期都是在这所学校里，跟谁的噩梦我都做过。”

“是，是吗？”

“当然，真正的Potter我也梦过。”Draco诚实地地补充道，“天哪，你不会想说你没做过春梦吧。”

Harry舔了舔嘴唇。哇哦，Draco想着，梦里的他真迷人。

“也许我做过一两个梦。”他说着，又突然降低了音调，“但肯定不是整个学校。”

“真的吗？”Draco不相信他，“我甚至看过一本关于家养小精灵的书，那是我十五岁的时候。我真的再也不想回到十五岁了，一旦到了十七岁，春梦就会更吸引人。我很确定这一点，我问过整个斯莱特林宿舍的人呢。顺便告诉你，在我十七岁生日那天，我做了个跟Blaise、Pansy和Teery Boot共度良夜的美梦。”

Harry又哽了一声。

“Terry Boot？我真没想到你喜欢那个类型。”

“只要脱掉他的领带，他就会很有魅力。”Draco向他保证道，“我做过一个梦，是跟他一起在Dumbledore的办公桌上...”

Harry听完之后撇了撇嘴。好吧，这个梦里的Harry并没有直观的性吸引力，但Draco越来越喜欢他了。

“我只是觉得他不适合你。”

“那就到这儿来，告诉我谁更适合我。”Draco轻声笑着。

Harry再次脸红了，这次连锁骨都羞红了。

“那个——那个，也不是说我不想，我就是觉得你该——”

“你太容易害羞了，”Draco教训他，“这个时候我们本应该在第二次高chao的路上了！”

这个脸红的小东西真可爱，他发誓以后每晚都要喝粥汁。 

“我...呃...”

“听着，”Draco凶他，“别支支吾吾了，我不管那粥汁是什么奇怪的东西，我只再说一遍，sex, sex, sex！”

“这是三遍。”Harry插嘴道。

Draco恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他抖了一下。

“唔，那好吧，呃，如果我哪儿做的不对的话，告诉我。”他不再靠着墙了，他向床边走了过来。很棒，就是这样，姿势很帅，皮裤很飒。

他坐了下来，然后把头埋进双肘！

坏梦，坏Harry！

“不行，我做不到！”Harry哀嚎道。

Draco突然灵光一现，没错！现在已经很清楚了，药粥混杂了两种类型的梦！Draco在昏暗的环境里，梦里本该是Dark! Exciting!Harry的，可另一个梦里的Harry跑了进来，他肯定是走错了，他穿着皮衣可却这么容易脸红，他是 Virgin! Harry！他本应该出现在霍格沃兹教学楼的走廊里的！

“嘘，Harry，”Draco压低声线温柔地说，“你不用担心，我已经明白了，乖，现在过来，坐在我旁边。”

Harry站了起来，坐的更近了点，他有点害羞。 

“那个，”他说，“对不起，我——”

“好了，别担心好吗？”Draco安慰他，“来吧，我们都想要这个不是吗？你想不想吻我？”

他雀跃地说着，看着Harry的眸色加深了。

“我...是的。”Harry声音沙哑。

谢天谢地！

“那就吻我。”

Harry只挣扎了一秒钟，然后就俯下身子。这是一个试探性的吻，Harry轻轻地吮了一下，微微张开嘴巴，真让人心痒。Draco终于可以做些什么了，他张开嘴，轻轻咬了一下Harry的下唇。 

Harry的嘴唇紧贴着Draco的，他呻吟出声，吐息轻柔。然后他舔了舔Draco的牙齿，然后，他的舌头滑了进来，湿哒哒的，他吮着Draco的舌头，舔着口腔，在Draco最柔软湿热的地方搅弄着，Draco只能无助地颤抖。Harry轻柔地叹息着，然后压在Draco身上，身体热得吓人，他摸索着，压得更紧，想要探求更多，他的动作很坚定但又带着羞涩...Malfoy忍不住呜咽出声，声音微弱，他满足地叹息，更紧地贴上Harry的身体...

他突然咬紧了牙关，不对， 这样的Harry让他联想到Filch地牢里的那次！

也就是说...

“上帝啊！”Draco控制不住地尖叫，“你是真的！”

Harry望着他，眼睛因为欲望而深沉，他的嘴唇在研磨间变得湿润红肿。他结结巴巴地支吾着。

“呃，没错？”他吻了一下Draco的嘴角。

“嘿！”Draco斩钉截铁地说，“快停下！”

“我...”

Draco猛地弹起身子，好吧，这只能是粥汁的错，Harry被他吓了一跳，却仍然用一种可怕的极具攻击力的眼神盯着Draco的嘴唇。

“救命啊！”Draco尖叫道，“谋杀啦，绑架啦，强jian啦！”

Harry稍稍直起身子，冲他吼道： “我可没做过这些事！”

Draco沉吟一秒。“性qin犯！”他喊道。 

“啊，但如果有人事先求着我这么做呢？”

“我没有！”

“不，你有，确切的说你就是这么干的，”Harry认真地说，“我听见你说了的，‘sex,sex,sex！’

“我以为你是假的！是梦！你疯了吗，快放开我，万一有人进来怎么办？！”

“我是真的。”Harry咬牙切齿地说。

“我现在不跟你争这个，”Draco回答，“我是说，天啊，穿着皮衣出现在你死对头的寝室里，还要把他锁起来！你也喝粥汁了？”

“嘿，你不是我的死对头！”Harry反驳道，“伏地魔才是...”

他顿了一下。Harry和Draco同时联想到用锁链把伏地魔捆在床上然后上下其手的画面。

“噫...”Draco真诚的呕了。

“那就算成你最英俊潇洒的死对头好吧，”他又纠正道，“算了，你讨厌的某个人更好点。”

“还有你该死的皮衣，艹，你是怎么从走廊里走过来的？”

“Draco，”Harry温柔地叫他。 

“叫我Malfoy！”Draco尖叫了一声。

“Draco，”Harry坚持道，他最终还是从他身上下来了，然后他仰面躺着，一只手插在头发里，深深地凝视着他的眼睛，Draco仍然无动于衷。

“我不讨厌你。”

“不，你讨厌我，Potter，”Draco认真的看着他，“真的，你压根不知道你tm在干什么，都怪那杯粥汁！”

Harry皱起了眉头，“你在胡说些什么？”

他居然还笑得那么温柔，他还在轻轻抚摸着他的头发！

这是错的，这不对，肯定是哪儿出错了！！！

”Draco，别一副惊慌失措的样子。”

“那就别用这种语气叫我的名字！”

“我只是来谈谈，我真没想到你，额，你被绑起来的时候居然还这么不讲理。”

“没有人会把别人拴起来然后跟他聊天，破特！不管怎样，我们已经谈过了，所以滚出去，立刻！马上！你怎么敢，怎么敢就这样闯进我的房间然后qin犯我！”

“Draco——”

“闭嘴！”Draco厉声喝到，像一只愤怒的家养小精灵，“你马上把手指头挪开，不然发誓会掰断它们！”

Potter心底也终于升腾起了些怒火。 

他紧紧地用手按着Draco的身体，往他身上蹭了蹭，他的眸色仍然十分深沉，嘴唇也肿胀不堪，他直勾勾地盯着Draco。

天哪，Draco知道那种表情Dark! Exciting!Harry 时间到！

他一直都把Harry视作自己最飘渺无望的性幻想对象，结果现在，Harry居然就躺在他床上！

自然的，Draco还是火冒三丈呢。可在他内心深处正有个小人兴奋地跳上跳下——“对，快点，把这个Harry切一片下来再配上奶油给我尝尝！”

“动动脑子，Draco，”Harry低声说，“我要是真的想害你，就把你锁在这儿然后置之不理，事实上，我觉得我本该这么做的不是吗？就像你之前在地牢里对我做过的那样，你还记不记得？”

“哦，是的，”Draco乐不可支地说，“但那跟这个不同，那很好玩，那不是真正的我。”

Harry摇头叹息，“你简直不可理喻，”他说，声音中蕴藏着令人不安的意味，“行了，这也会很有趣的，想知道为什么吗？”

“不，”Draco继续顶撞他。

Harry的神色看着真的令人不安了。

“因为这也不是真正的我。”他的嘴唇压在Draco的上。 

这是一个热辣又急切的吻，一个草率的吻，那么直接，那么无情，完全不需要技巧。Draco轻轻喘息了一下，Harry于是低声呻吟着，把身子压在Draco身上。 

Draco的身体猛地弹起来，铁链绷紧的咯吱声似乎变得很遥远，似乎根本不重要，他甚至感受不到金属嵌入皮肤的刺痛了。他抬头望着Harry，眼神朦胧，只能看见汗水流动，慢慢地顺着脖子的线条往下淌，慢慢地滑进了皮衣里。

他拧着脖子狠狠地咬了Harry一口，Harry剧烈地颤抖了一下，身体向后撤了撤。 

“嘿，等等——”他说，“我有话要说。”

好吧，Harry Potter这个混蛋，这种时候开什么玩笑！

Draco气鼓鼓的表情让Harry忍不住笑出声来——这个混蛋！——然后他的手指轻柔地摩梭这Draco的金发。 

Draco不想谈感情！Draco只想上床！他开始幻想着自己是一个巨大的，魅力无边的婴儿，正摇着他的拨浪鼓，趴在婴儿床的栏杆哭喊着:“哇，哇，哇...”

这绝对是对Malfoy的羞辱 。

“嗯...地牢的那时候，我真的，嗯...”

“兴奋起来了？”Draco洋洋得意。

“我很生气！”Harry有些严厉。

“都一样的。”

“你真不可理喻，你知道吗？我很生气，但我无法停止不去想你，我开始注意到——嗯——一些事情。”

“完全争取，比如我闪亮的头发，闪闪发光的眼睛，这是贵族的特征，还有我穿着皮裤和蕾丝衬衫的模样，”Draco翻了个白眼，“我总是在情人节收到这样的礼物。”

说真的，Draco感到被羞辱了，难道Potter想不到吗？他早就注意到教室里长久的注视着他的目光了，还有走廊、图书馆、魁地奇球场、霍格莫德村，还有在级长盥洗室里的尴尬时刻。

Draco当然注意到了，但这绝对不是在说Draco刻意地去找着这种注视，绝对不，你懂的。

“不我没有！——好吧，但还没完，”Harry说，“我注意到你总和我飞的一样好，我注意到你对斯莱特林的学生也还不错，我注意到你喜欢把奇怪的东西混在一起吃，比如粥和南瓜汁——这对身体不好，你知道的。”

“跟踪别人将被列入性骚扰的犯罪行为名单，我希望你能意识到这一点，我要去告你，Potter，我对着你碗柜里的每一只蜘蛛发誓，我要告你。”

“闭嘴，Draco，我注意到你在回头看——”

“什么，我没有！”该死，被发现了。

“我想了很多，我真的真的很想去跟你喝一杯咖啡。嗯...可你一直不愿意跟我说话，我真的很想跟你谈谈这个，所以我才...”

“等等，”Draco小声说着，“你半夜三更溜到这儿来，把我拴在床上，粗暴地对我，然后这一切都是为了勒索我跟你喝杯咖啡？”

“呃...差不多？”

“你不会强迫我吗？”

“不会。”

Draco几乎要哭了：“一点儿也不会吗？”

Harry笑了，绝对绝对的是Drak！ Exciting！Harry式的笑容。

“除非你同意。”

Draco崇敬的望着他，“你真的坏透了。”

“我想我们应该还有别的共同点。”

“等一下，”Draco说，“我们在讨论恋爱关系，不是吗？可怜的格兰芬多，我说，我拒绝，完全拒绝，我可不是在一棵树上吊死的那种人，我可是..嗷！”

Harry绝对是故意地使劲压在Draco身上。

“让我来...”他喘着粗气说，“好好说服你。”

Draco正打算一脚踢开Harry，Harry就突然顺着他的的脖子一直舔到耳根，舌头又湿又热。他的嘴唇在Draco耳根研磨，他低声耳语着，Draco什么都听不清，但他并不反感这种感觉，因为Harry正用牙齿刚轻轻刮蹭他的耳朵，一遍又一遍，轻轻的，慢慢的，挑逗着Draco耳朵处的敏感肌肤。他觉得有点羞耻，但他忍不住发出像猫咪一样的哼哼声。

他一点也不在乎，他只想索取更多，就现在，此刻，他想要更多更满溢的爱，于是他吻上Harry喉结处的那块皮肤，他紧紧贴着。Harry咬着牙低喘了一声，然后，他的手钻进了Draco的睡衣里，纽扣毫无阻碍的挣开了，Harry的嘴唇吻过Draco的脖子，继续下滑到他的锁骨上，然后轻吮着然后继续下滑...Oh yes！

外面突然传来敲门声。

“Draco，我们进来啦！”

Draco几乎要吼着说——走开！我正忙着和Harry Potter上床呢！

还好他勉强剩了点理智。

“呃...呃...好吧，当然，等一下，”他说，然后他低声对Harry吼道，“快！藏起来！衣柜衣柜！”  
“你太残忍了，”Harry责怪地说，“我现在真的已经那个了。”

“滚进壁橱里去！”Draco尖声叫道，Harry乖乖听话了。

Harry刚钻进去的下一秒，门打开了，Draco突然想起来他应该让Harry重新整理一下他的睡衣才对。

Pansy和Millicent穿着睡衣站在门口，Draco发现自己根本招架不住穿着睡衣的Millicent Bulsrode，她俩直勾勾地盯着他看，Millicent似乎在对着他的胸脯流口水。 

“怎么回事，Draco，”Pansy狡黠地说着，一边踱到床边，“你好像被拴着呢，你忙什么呢？”

“额...”Draco发现自己的讲话水平退化到Harry那个程度了。

但是，作为一个Malfoy，下一瞬间他就想出了一个好办法。

“我在让家养小精灵服侍我，”他慢慢地解释道，“我太ji渴了。”

哇哦，做的好！这么艰巨的时候自己还能想出这么棒的方法。

“你什么？！”Millicent说着，简直要惊掉她那巨大的下巴了。

“对没错，它在，在让我爽...”Draco真诚地说着，“就我一个，没有其他人真的，然后我衣衫不整，被铐起来，然后，我让家养小精灵也这么干，它真的真的很会...”

衣柜里又传出一声闷笑。

“因为我是个dirty,dirty boy！”Draco慌乱地叫道。

Millicent快晕倒了，Draco真诚地希望她能坚持住，他可不想自己的门被压坏了。

Pansy看起来被这个回答噎住了，“唔，这真是个好主意？”

“我得走了。”Millicent砰的一声关上门。

Pansy躺倒Draco的床上，大大的伸了个懒腰，“行了Harry，快出来吧。”

“你！你知道？！”

“我当然知道，”Pansy点了点头，“你以为是谁给了Harry斯莱特林的通行口令的？你以为他那链子是从哪儿来的？”

“我真的以为他是从Filch那儿色诱过来的。”

Harry下流地扫视着他浑身上下。

“我注意到Harry用那种色迷迷的眼神盯了你好几个星期了，”Pansy·邪恶女王·Parkinson开心的说着，“我一直觉得你俩挺配的，很开心你终于认同他了。他就是你的那一款，而且他真的很性感不是吗？”

Pansy在床上翻了翻。

“哦，所以你只是想让我开心？变态！”Draco吼道。

Harry和Pansy都点了点头，他们两简直像两头满脑子都是黄色废物的野兽。

“你居然觉得把我绑在床上然后qin犯我会是个好主意？”

“我还能否认吗？是我把手铐和铁链偷运来的！”

Draco觉得倦意涌上心头，“所以制服诱惑也是你的主意咯？”

“Harry请教我的，事实上，他绝对是个好学生，他很有潜力，dirty evil~”

Harry默默地从Pansy身边挪开了。

“你把他一个人丢在这儿？！”

“哇哦，你现在开始维护他了，”Pansy看着两人，“这绝对是真爱。”

“这不是。”Draco叫道。事实上，Harry没有帮着他反驳Pansy，这让他有点心慌。

“你难道没有意识到，就这样把自己交到一个邪恶的斯莱特林手上真的很危险吗？”Draco咬牙切齿地质问。

“没有。”Harry只是用他那种极专注的眼神看着Draco。

Pansy嘴里说着些什么，但她的声音似乎显得很飘渺。他只能感受到Potter专注的目光，专注得仿佛下一秒就能触碰到，而且...Draco眨了眨眼，使劲摇了摇头。 

“谁把钥匙给我，”他命令道。 

“进展如何？”Pansy焦急地问Harry，“我只是过来看看你怎么样了。”

“一切都很顺利，”Harry认真地说，“谢谢你的帮助。”

“没关系，为了看到Draco那张惊恐的脸，一切都是值得的。他被羞辱到面无人色的时候很可爱，不是吗？”

他们两人都看了Draco一眼。

去他妈的。

“他也在配合你吗？”Pansy问道，“他叫了吗？”

Harry脸红了。 

“绝对都是粥汁的错。”Draco尖刻地说。

“去跟他约会，Draco！”“Pansy喊道，“我知道你想要，他知道你想要，每个人都知道你想要！别那么固执，来一场火热的天长地久！”

Harry叹了口气, “不用麻烦了Pansy。”

有那么一瞬间Draco以为Harry要走了，他突然心慌起来。

“我真实怀疑在听说了锁链和家养小精灵的事之后会有多少人愿意跟Draco约会，”Harry温和地说，“另外，我还打算用性爱来囚jin他。”

Pansy狂笑着，“上他，Harry，你太会了。”

“什么？”

“那家伙喝粥喝得太厉害了。”Draco阴沉地嘟囔着。

“你们俩都挺疯狂的，”Harry说，然后走回床边，一只手放在Draco的胸前，“我们进行到哪一步了现在？”

“哇哦,”Pansy喘不上气了要。

Draco瞪着她，“你，滚出去！”

“嘿，别这样！”Pansy抗议道，可Draco的仍然毫不留情地瞪着。Pansy撅着嘴，“很好,”她说，“我可以走，但那只是因为Harry还是个处。我敢打赌等你们在一起一段时间后，肯定会疯狂秀恩爱的。”

她一边往外走着，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的。Draco只听到了一点，听起来像是:“我就说你会喜欢的...”

Harry仍然为Pansy的大嘴巴脸红着。

“你不用害羞，”Draco凶巴巴地说，“我当然知道你是个小白。”

“那好吧，”Harry说，“所以你能理解这对我很重要的吧。”

他舔了口Draco的喉结。 

“而且你现在是我的男朋友了。”

“我不是！”

“那好吧，”Harry说，“那我要不然还是走吧。”

“你敢！”

Harry的笑容很邪恶，“那我可以为所欲为了？”

“行了——你自便，只要跟我呆着就行。”

Harry又舔了舔他的喉结，然后慢慢滑过ru头，就在嘴唇即将要触到禁果的时候，他抬起头来。 

他的眼睛看起来如此深沉，翠绿色几乎晕成了黑色。 

“我真的很喜欢你，你知道吗，”他用沙哑的声音说着，Draco像是沉入一个永不会醒的深沉的梦。“你呢？”

“你今晚得到的已经很多了，Potter，”Draco坚定地说，“唔...不过，你可以明天再问我。”

Harry的牙齿又蹭着他的皮肤，他忍不住抖了一下。Harry的嘴对着Draco的乳头露出一个邪恶的微笑。 

“也许这么做就足够了？”

*****

Pansy幸福地叹了口气，寝室门阻隔了她的声音。

“他们太可爱了！她朝着走廊喊道，“他们太相爱了...”

Blaise Zabini一如既往地穿着紧身皮衣，从她身边走过，停下来欣赏般地看了她一眼，“嘿，美女，”他说，“想共度一个美妙的夜晚吗？”

Pansy甩了甩她黑亮的头发，沉吟道： “现在不行，Blaise亲爱的。”

她耳朵紧紧贴在门上，听到屋内传来的一声呻吟，忍不住向空中挥了挥拳头。然后她回过头，冲着Blaise露出一个大大的笑容。

“我觉得我该给寝室订些规矩了。”

可怜的Blaise。

FIN


End file.
